Daughter of Poseidon
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Lily Reyes was just a normal girl until her mom informs her that she is a demigod, and is being sent off to New York to stay at Camp Half Blood. But will Camp really protect her, or will her insecurities be her downfall? What will Percy do when he finds out he has a half-sister? PLEASE R&R!
1. Lily Reyes

"Daughter of Poseidon"

PJO fanfic

_**Lily's POV**_

So I don't know how it all began really, all I know is that I'm Lily Reyes and I'm a demigod. My mother, Karina had an affair with the Sea God, Poseidon, and here I am. She tells me this finally now, my sixteenth birthday, and I'm supposed to be moving. Where am I moving? Well I live in California, but now I alone am being shipped off to New York, Long Island to be exact. I'll be staying at a place called Camp Half Blood where other kids like me, ADHD dyslexic demigods, are safe from monsters. Honestly I'm worried I'll be the latest freak there. I've always been an outcast. The weirdo who sees things, and can't read or write well unless it's Greek. I'm afraid of many things, but my worst fear was coming true now. I was always told the monsters I've seen were in my imagination. The times I was surrounded by them, and almost died were only nightmares. But now I realize it's all been true. They meant to destroy me and all the times I've gotten out alive were just luck. When my mom first mentioned Gods, my mind went straight to Poseidon because of my weird 'powers' if you could call them that. I've almost killed people in the schools I've been to because of 'accidents' with the water and plumbing. Of course, I never meant to hurt anyone. It's just my temper always seems to connect me with the water. And yeah, I said schools. I've never really had a permanent education because of the mental breakdowns I have had. Some of the teachers I have met were evil, I knew it, and now I realize they were monsters trained to follow me. I'll never forget when my favorite teacher from Nightingale High followed me home and tried to kill me after transforming into something that looked like a cross of a lion and a dragon. I was terrified, but I got away by drowning it in a mini tsunami. I was taken away from my thoughts by my mother's question.

"Are you alright, Lily? I should've told you sooner, but now you will be safe." She said, her blue eyes filled with worry. My own eyes were sea foam green. Just like my father's. It never hit me until now. I nodded slightly, but I knew she wasn't convinced. I was never a good liar. At least not to her. She dismissed it anyway.

"You're leaving tonight. I packed your things while you were at school." She said, and I nodded again. I didn't want our last conversation to be a fight. I was still terrified this would go horribly wrong, but I hid my emotions.

"You'll be driven there by your friend Becky. I know better than to trust the skies that Zeus protects." Becky was my only friend in school. I don't know why but whenever I was kicked out she happened to be changing schools too so we were never separated. She always walked me home nowadays. She is very protective and I loved that. I was only hoping she wasn't dragged into my monster prone life too. My mom noticed I wasn't listening and waved her hand in front of my face. I've never had a great attention span. I think she said something about bringing my gold Ipod that she gave me yesterday for my birthday. This was definitely surprising considering she hadn't let me touch it since yesterday. Now she was letting me use it randomly. I had thought she would make me earn the right to use it, even though it was a gift.

"I can use my Ipod?" I yelped in glee. She nodded hesitantly.

"Only in dangerous situations," She said. I was confused. I can only listen to music in dangerous situations?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned her.

"You'll find out when the time comes. Just _don't _press that center button unless you're in danger!" She said sternly. I decided to let the subject drop. When she used that tone she wasn't giving anymore information.

The conversation was over soon, and I was laying on my bed waiting for Becky to arrive. I guessed my mom had just told her I was moving to Long Island, not the part about monsters and demigods. I looked out my small bay window at the sun set. I knew Becky had to be close by now. As I laid back down, I grabbed my favorite book, _Misfits_, translated to Greek by my mom who works at a publishing company and started rereading it. I always felt secure reading that book; the characters were connected to me somehow. By the time I finished chapter one I heard my mom yelling for me in the living room. Becky was here, and I was leaving. I quickly stuffed _Misfits_ into my luggage, already prepared, and rushed outside after saying goodbye to my mother. If I was leaving I thought it was best to get it over with fast. Becky was already eighteen and I know you must be wondering how we met, but it's really not surprising. She had been left back twice from school (she won't tell me why) and knows how it feels to be teased and left out. In no time we were leaving California and on our way to New York.

_**One Week Later…**_

We were finally here. I took pictures on my cell phone as we passed the 'Welcome to New York' sign. After days and nights of fast food, radio music, and asking random pedestrians for directions we're almost to camp. I was relieved that no monsters had followed us. After an hour though, I was starting to get nervous. Becky was still driving me, and I thought she wasn't supposed to know about it. She stopped the car, by a tall hill surrounded by trees. At first I didn't see anything but then I saw it, the gates to Camp Half Blood. I could feel my connection to it. I got out of the car and started walking toward the gates, and I heard Becky following me. Did she see the gates too? Was she just like me? Right before I reached the base of the hill I heard a rip and turned around. Becky wasn't there anymore. A large wolf like creature stood where she was. I screamed.

"Guess you didn't suspect as much, Lily?" It yelled, and I recognized the voice. The monster was Becky. I knew I was trembling, and I remembered what my mom told me.

"_Only in dangerous situations…"_

I felt for the Ipod in my pocket, pulled it out and pressed the button. For a minute nothing happened, and I watched Becky advance on my trembling stature. But then it happened. The Ipod tansformed into a golden sword; it felt like it belonged in my hands. Becky froze and I swung the sword at her calf, barely making a dent in her deep fur. She laughed evilly. I didn't know what else to do and just started running.

"Help! Someone help!" I yelled toward the gates, hoping someone would hear. My sword was still in my hand as I raced Becky to the gates. I was beginning to lose speed just as a saw a boy's figure running out from the gates toward me. He had black messy hair and green eyes like mine. I was getting dizzy, and I knew Becky was getting closer. I saw him take out a pen, uncapping it and I watched it grow into a sword. I was close to the gates when I collapsed to the dirt in exhaustion. The boy was still running toward me. I tried to crawl toward him but I didn't make it far before I blacked out.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you guys think? Who was it that ran to save Lily? Maybe someone whose name sounds like Peter Johnson? See what I did there? Don't worry there will be more on Percy and other PJO characters as soon as Lily gets into Camp! **_**If **_**she gets to camp! MWAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. I HAVE A SISTER!

_**Lily's POV**_

"Do you think she's ok?" I heard a boy's voice say, from not too far away. I was still too weak to open my eyes.

"I don't know, I'm just happy you got her out before the monster could do any serious damage. Of course that is, other than extreme exhaustion." I heard a girl reply. I could tell they were standing by whatever it was I was laying on. I felt soar all over, and suddenly the memories of what had happened came flooding back.

_The boy with sea-green eyes. Running, lots of running. Becky. Becky was a monster. I almost died. I almost _DIED.

I groaned at my own recollection, and I heard the boy and girl come closer.

"Um, can you hear us?" The boy asked, picking up my hand gently. I slowly opened my eyes and there he was. The boy with the sea-green eyes; the boy who saved my life.

"I would be dead if it weren't for you," I whispered in my raspy voice. His eyes were clouded with obvious worry and he passed me a glass filled with a golden substance.

"Here, have some Ambrosia. You need to heal." He told me, and I grabbed the glass with my stronger arm.

"But won't this kill me?" I asked, and he seemed embarrassed.

"No, demigods can have it, just not too much. It strengthens us when we're ill or hurt." He replied calmly, and I took a sip. It tasted like my mom's infamous ice cream pie. I sipped more, and soon enough the glass was empty.

"Thanks, I'm Lily. Lily Reyes." I told him, and already my voice sound clearer.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He replied. I was shocked. He- he was my _half-brother. _Practically blood relative. I wasn't an only child anymore.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She said, though I wasn't exactly listening. I was thinking about Percy. He was my _half-brother_. Those two words have never been that important to me until now.

"You're my brother, Percy." I blurted out, and I could tell he was shocked too.

"What?" He asked, in barely a whisper.

"My mom. She told me before I left who I was. She told me my father was the Sea God Poseidon." I told him.

"I have a sister? I have a sister! You're my sister!" He yelped in awe, and I saw a faint glow. I noticed Annabeth and Percy staring above my head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You've been claimed. You really are my sister. I have to go get Chiron!" Percy exclaimed. He rushed out of the room before I could say more and it was only Annabeth and I. The awkwardness made me want to go back to sleep. But I knew she must've been important to Percy for him to invite her to my recovery room. I couldn't believe Percy alone had killed Becky. But then again he looked a few years older than me.

"It's great to meet another child of one of the Big Three. Percy's cabin was always a bit large for only one person." Annabeth said, breaking the silence.

"Percy's the only other child of Poseidon?" I asked her, curious.

"Well, technically he has a Cyclops brother, Tyson. But you're the only demigod sibling to Percy." Annabeth explained, and I totally could see the Athena in her. I smiled, and tried to lift my head up. My head was throbbing so I decided to wait awhile before that. She saw me wince, and handed me another glass of Ambrosia.

"Here, this will take the headache away quick," She said with a smile. I loved her blonde curly hair. I've always wanted curly hair. Instead I got jet black straight hair with barely any volume to it. I always had it in a ponytail for that reason. My eyes were the biggest contrast to all of my features. The sea-foam green was always a showstopper against my pale skin, and my hair. I realized how much Percy and I looked alike, and I totally forgot that Annabeth was speaking to me.

"Lily? Are you alright?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I was just daydreaming." I told her, averting my eyes because of my shame.

"You should probably get some sleep anyway. I could leave if you want?" Annabeth said, and I was glad. I didn't want to have to ask her for some space; it just seemed rude compared with how nice she was treating me.

I nodded, shutting my eyes and I heard the door close soon after. I was almost off into a dream state when I heard the door open again. I kept my eyes closed just in case it was Annabeth. Don't get me wrong, I think we'll be great friends, but I was really tired despite the Ambrosia and wanted my rest. I heard whoever it was walk closer to me, and I heard gallops behind that. Who was bringing a horse in here?

"Ah, so this is Miss Reyes. Your half-sister," I heard an older man's voice say. I knew the other person had to be Percy, but I was still wondering about the gallop I heard as they came in.

"Yeah, I found her outside the gates unconscious after being attacked by a monster. I brought her here and when she woke up, she was claimed." Percy told the man.

"I think we should move her into her permanent cabin. It will be easier for her to rest in a place that feels more like home." The man said. I heard Percy groan in defiance.

"Do I have to wake her now, Chiron? She looks so peaceful. And she's weak." Percy said, and I could hear the anger in his tone. He obviously didn't like _Chiron's_ idea.

"If you do not, I'm afraid I'll have to. I expect more of you Percy. You know this is for the best." Chiron replied sternly. Sure enough I heard Percy's footsteps as he came closer to my bed. I let him try a bit before I 'woke up' because I didn't want him knowing I was eavesdropping. When I finally opened my eyes, grief was in his.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I have to bring you to our cabin." He said, he looked guilty and I didn't want him to feel guilty.

"It's alright," It was only after I finished answering Percy that I noticed the centaur at the other side of the room, by the door. Chiron was a centaur. That's why I heard the gallop. Chiron chuckled at my face.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Lillian." I was blushing. He thought my name was Lillian. It was only Lily.

"It's only Lily, sir." I told him.

**A/N: Ok so there will be more action coming up as I don't just want this story to be plot-less…Tell me what you thought of Percy's reaction to his new sister!**


	3. IMPORTANT Author's Note!

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry to those waiting for the update for this story. I've been so busy lately with final exams, and my regents and a final presentation for a program I'm in are just a week away. But there is a silver lining here. In only a few weeks school is ending and summer is beginning. And trust me, I WILL UPDATE EVERY STORY I NEED TO ON A GOOD TIMELINE SO YOU ALL ARE NOT LEFT BEHIND! So please bear with me while the time ticks down to summer, and then I will definitely have time to give everyone their continuations to the stories they want to read. Thanks guys! See you all soon. :)**


	4. Family FUN

_**An outside POV (In the Underworld)**_

"Finally, another _worthless _child of my dear brother Poseidon. Don't you think she'd love to meet me son?" Hades roared, staring deeply at his young son Nico. Nico noticeably cowered at his fathers might unable to turn away from his cloak of passed on souls who were sewed into the fabric. But of course he couldn't leave his father, a God, without an answer. So he stood straight and planned his words as carefully as he could.

"Dad, Percy is my friend. I can't just kidnap his sister." Nico told his father, which earned him a cold glare. Again the young boy cowered noticing that the skeleton guards had suddenly appeared as if ready to attack him for his disrespect and incompliance.

"She has no training, so it will be easy to get her away from the camp," Hades continued in his plans, ignoring Nico as if he had never disagreed. "Plus, you said _Percy_ was your friend. Not Lillian." Hades finished. Nico could tell his father was already fuming. Hades wasn't going to take a no when it came to humiliating and destroying the brothers that had hurt him before.

"Fine, I'll do it. But please don't hurt Lily." Nico said, giving up the argument. Hades smiled deviously.

"Good my boy, and I will not hurt the girl." Hades replied cheerily, the anger already having been released. Hades snapped his fingers before Nico could say goodbye making Nico disappear from the Underworld, headed back to Camp Half Blood. As soon as Nico was gone, Hades began to chuckle.

"Oh son? About the promise to not hurt the girl, _I lied._" He whispered into the darkness, finishing off his evil laughter in the silent and dark throne room.

_**Back to Lily's POV (In her cabin with Percy, late at night)**_

"Good night Lily." Percy whispered to me from the twin bed opposite mine in our now shared cabin. Sleepily I just turned my head and nodded at him, which gained me a small giggle for my new half-brother. This day has been crazy, finally getting to camp, being attacked by a monster, finding out I have a brother; I just have to heal completely before Percy will willingly show me around this place. He mentioned something about training earlier, and to be honest I can't wait. I think about taking on Percy myself until I fall off into a deep sleep.

_**AN HOUR AFTER BOTH PERCY AND LILY HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP**_

I wake up startled to the sound of someone opening the door to our cabin. Glancing at the clock I see it's only eleven PM and I think it may just be Percy. But that doesn't make sense. By now the harpies are waiting for wandering children to leave their cabins so they can gain a free snack. That thought makes me nervous, but what makes it worse is that I feel something grab my arm. So I scream. I can't see and whatever it is tightens its grip on me, only making my scream louder. As I'm pulled out of my own cabin I finally hear Percy get up, unaware of the screaming for only a moment before I can feel that he knows it's coming from me.

"Lily!" I hear him scream before I hit the moonlight outside and finally see my captor. It's a young boy with dark hair and dark clothes. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Percy is running toward us, still screaming my name but by now I can barely hear it. And we disappear out of thin air before I can stop the boy.

_**Percy's POV**_

"Lily!" I scream at my sister who was being carried away by some shadowed figure. I couldn't let him escape, so I grabbed Riptide from my pocket. But just as I uncapped the pen, Lily and the boy disappeared out of nowhere with the darkness. I stopped running towards them and started running toward the Big House. I needed to tell Chiron that Lily was kidnapped before they get any farther away from camp. _I can't lose her. I already know what it feels like to lose a sibling. I almost lost Tyson._ I reached the house before any harpies found me and started to bang on the door repeatedly until a surprising face opened the door.

"Percy?" Annabeth questions, and quickly pulls me into the house. Before I can tell her anything she scolds me.

"Why are you outside this late? I don't need my boyfriend to be eaten!" She yelled, so I kissed her. You know just what any boyfriend does to make his girlfriend stop talking. She pulled away in shock and just stared at me. I took this as my cue.

"Lily's been kidnapped! Some guy took her and I tried to chase after them but they escaped! Where's Chiron we need to find her!" I yell, and Annabeth puts on a calculating face. She sighs and leaves me in the hall, coming back with Chiron in tow. Before I can explain to Chiron what happened he stops me.

"Annabeth told me the tragic events that have occurred. So I am sending you, Annabeth and Thalia on a quest to find her. My three strongest, and brightest campers. But you must leave immediately. The time is of the essence. I have already called Thalia's cabin so she can ready herself. You and Annabeth must prepare too. I would like you to leave before breakfast." Chiron ordered, and Annabeth and I left the Big House quickly. We agreed to meet up with Thalia at the gates when we were all ready, and then separated. I ran to my cabin and grabbed an emergency bag of Ambrosia, Lily's IPod (she already told me what it did) and Annabeth's cap or invisibility. Yes I had it in my cabin. You don't need to know why. Soon I was already outside again racing to the gates where I saw Annabeth and Thalia already waiting.

"You brought my cap?" Annabeth asked me and I tossed it at her. Thalia looked from me to Annabeth and spoke.

"Don't worry we'll find her, Jackson." She said, slapping me in the head softly.

"I hope we do," I whispered, us all running out of the gates into the forest and down the hill ahead. We had to find Lily. There was no option.


End file.
